world_sportsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boxing
Boxing 'is a combat sport in which two people wearing protective gloves throw punches at each other for a predetermined set of time in a boxing ring. History Ancient Boxing Early London Prize Ring Rules Marquess of Queensbury rules Late 19th and early 20th Centuries Rules Professional vs. Amateur Boxing Definition of Style Combination of Styles Style Matchups Equipment Technique Stance Punches *'Jab: 'A quick, straight punch thrown with the lead hand from the guard position. The jab is accompanied by a small, clockwise rotation of the torso and hips, with the fist rotating 90 degrees, becoming horizontal upon impact. As the punch reaches full extension, the lead shoulder can be brought up to guard the chin. The rear hand remains next to the face to guard the jaw. After making contact with the target, the lead hand is retracted quickly to resume a guard position in front of the face. *'Cross: 'A powerful, straight punch thrown with the rear hand and from the guard position, the rear hand is thrown from the chin, crossing the body and traveling towards the target in a straight line. The rear shoulder is thrust forward and finishes just touching the outside of the chin. At the same time, the lead hand is retracted and tucked against the face to protect the inside of the chin. For additional power, the torso and hips are rotated counter-clockwise as the cross is thrown. A measure of an ideally extended cross is that the shoulder of the striking arm, the knee of the front leg and the ball of the front foot are the same vertical plane. *'Hook: 'A semi-circular punch thrown with the lead hand to the side to the opponent's head. From the guard position, the elbow is drawn back with a horizontal fist and the elbow bent. The rear hand is tucked firmly against the jaw to protect the chin. The torso and hips are rotated clockwise, propelling the fist through a tight, clockwise arc across the front of the body and connecting with the target. *'Uppercut: 'A vertical, rising punch thrown with the rear hand and from the guard position, the torso shifts slightly to the right and the rear hand drops below the level of the opponent's chest and the knees are bent slightly. From this position, the rear hand is thrust upwards in a rising arc towards the opponent's chin or torso. Defense *'Slip: 'Slipping rotates the body slightly so that an incoming punch passes harmlessly next to the head. As an opponent's punch arrives, the boxer sharply rotates the hips and shoulders. This turns the chin sideways and allows the punch to "slip" past. *'Sway or Fade: 'To anticipate a punch and move the upper body or head back so that it misses or has it's force appreciably lessened. *'Duck or Break: 'To drop down with the back straight so that the punch aimed at the head glances or misses entirely. *'Bob and Weave: 'Bobbing moves the head laterally and beneath an incoming punch. As the opponent's punch arrives, the boxer bends the legs quickly and simultaneously shifts the body either right or left. Once the punch has been evaded, the boxer "weaves" back to an upright position, emerging on either the outside or inside of the opponent's still-extended arm. *'Parry/Block: 'Parrying or blocking uses the boxer's shoulder, hands or arms as defensive tools to protect against incoming attacks. A block generally receives a punch while a parry tends to deflect it. *'The Cover-up: ' *'The Clinch: Less Common Strategies *'The Rope-A-Dope Strategy:' *'Bolo Punch:' *'Overhand Right:' *'Check Hook:' Ring Corner Medical Concerns Boxing Hall of Fame Governing and Sanctioning Bodies Boxer Rankings Category:Boxing Category:Combat Sports Category:Olympics Sports Category:Sports Originating in England